On some ultrasound machines, different imaging formats such as B and timeline mode or dual B mode cause the size of the B or B/color image to be reduced in size. This reduction in size is relative to the normal size of the B or B/color image when only B or B/color is being used. Obtaining the same resolution on the smaller B or B/color image may require less vectors than the full image. Current machines use the same number of vectors regardless of the image size. Unfortunately, firing more vectors than are needed to obtain the target image resolution reduces the overall frame rate with no net gain or advantage. Especially in timeline modes, the frame rate can affect the diagnostic quality of the image.
It would be desirable then to have a firing recipe wherein ultrasound B and color mode vector density reduction based on image size can be achieved.